Suerte de gatos
by Abel Lacie Kiryu
Summary: Porque no hay nada mejor que un tierno gatito... ¿o no?. Toothless/HiccupIII, HiccupII/Furious, HiccupI/Wodensfang. Esta fic participa en el Mini-Reto "Convierte a un personaje en gato" de Caldo de Toothcup para el Alma.
1. One Reason

**Disclaimer:** How to Train Your Dragon no me pertenece. Es propiedad intelectual de Cressilda Cowell, y animada por el estudio DreamWorks.

**Aclaración:** Esta serie de drabbles responde al Mini-Reto "Convierte a un personaje en gato" de Caldo de Toothcup para el Alma.

**Advertencias:** Modern AU. Acoso. Violencia en el noviazgo. Muerte de un personaje.

**Pareja:** _Toothless/Hiccup III._

**Lilith:** Bueno, esto no es bonito… bueno sí XD. Dependiendo de quién lo lea, además no pude resistirme a escribirlo. Amo a Toothless así, en serio. Por cierto, _One Reason_ es una canción de FADE, y es muy especial para mí.

**Disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

**-0-0-0-0-**

**Capítulo Uno**

**One Reason**

**-0-0-0-0-**

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

"_Voy a ser tu hombre muerto  
Con nada más que esta sangre en mis manos  
Atascado en tu País de las Maravillas  
Sólo quiero hacerte sangrar como yo"._

—_One Reason,_ FADE.

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Hiccup Haddock III supo que esa mañana debía apresurarse a ir a la escuela. No se trataba de cuestión de tiempo o algo parecido, sino simplemente, esa mañana, sintió la necesidad de empezar a correr nada más salir de su casa. Sin embargo, no quería asustar a su madre al apresurarse. No por lo menos cuando no habían pasado ni dos meses desde _eso._

Se obligó a no pensar más, los recuerdos de ese entonces no eran nada agradables. Suspiró y comenzó a caminar por el corto sendero hacia la puerta de salida, atravesando el frondoso jardín de la Mansión Haddock.

—¡Oye, Hiccup! —escuchó la voz de su hermana mayor llamándole, siempre con esa enérgica potencia.

No hubo necesidad de voltearse. Hiccup sintió la calidez de dos brazos en su cintura y el fresco olorcillo de hortensias llenar sus fosas nasales, y luego el apretón estrujante (casi constrictor) de Camicazi.

—Así que te atreviste a irte sin despedirte de mí, eh… —dijo, envolviéndolo con más fuerza—. ¡Bien! Es hora de que te dé uno de mis abrazos extra especiales mata osos.

—¡Esper-…! —no pudo terminar. La fuerza empleada por su hermana aplastaba con facilidad su escuálido cuerpo, a pesar de tener 23 años.

Camicazi rió ante la cara morada de Hiccup, y sólo lo soltó cuando pasó a un azul casi negro. Cuando estuvo libre, Hiccup pudo recuperar el preciado aire que sus pulmones necesitaban e hico un mohín cuando su hermana se empeñó en despeinar su —ya de por si— enredado cabello..

—¡Basta, Camicazi! ¡Ya tienes 30!

—¿Y eso qué? —sonrió Camicazi Haddock con regocijo—. Para mí siempre serás _Fastidiccup_, mi pecoso y lindo hermanito,

—No soy lindo, soy guapo —rezongó Hiccup cruzándose de brazos—. Ni tampoco soy _Fastidiccup_. En serio, no comprende cómo puedes llamarme con el apodo que me puso Dagur.

—Es pegajoso —dio por toda contestación, causando indignación en el menor—. ¡Vamos, hombre! Sólo estoy bromeando. —pero Hiccup torció más el gesto—. Oh, ¿de verdad? Si sigues así, te vas a arrugar pronto, eh.

—Eso no me importa —comentó, dándose la vuelta y retomando su camino—. Nos vemos en la tarde.

—Eres tan serio —ella achicó la boca—. ¡Por eso Eret cortó contigo en tercer año!

Las mejillas de Hiccup se sonrojaron ante la mención. No había sido una mala relación la que sostuvo con Eret, sólo que el otro siempre estaba viajando y no pudieron establecer límites claros o algo más formal. Había terminado por la paz, y ahora eran grandes amigos..

Como fuera, Hiccup había salido ya y caminaba por la calle que delimitaba la barda de la Mansión Haddock. Hiccup podría fácilmente recurrir a uno de los tantos automóviles de su familia, pero simplemente no toleraba tener que hacerlo cuando la universidad le quedaba a 45 minutos caminando (aunque Snotlout le había dado recientemente una de las mejores motocicletas del país). Prefería caminar, además así podría ir por Ruffnut y Hookfang, e ir juntos a clases.

Caminaba a paso ligero, pensando en qué forma usaría esta vez para despertar a Ruffnut y para hacer que Hookfang prestara atención a la conversación más de cinco minutos. Entonces, como si algo le hubiese llamado, levantó la cabeza en reflejo hacia la barda de roca caliza de dos metros y medio de alto.

Dos enormes ojos verdes lo observaban desde la altura.

Eran verdes, tan verdes como los de… _él._

Hiccup tembló inconscientemente y sintió la garganta seca. Sacudió la cabeza por un momento para serenarse, convenciéndose que era imposible que _él _estuviera por ahí.

Volvió a mirar y sintió algo de calma al identificar al poseedor de las preciosas esmeraldas.

Era un gato.

Un gato negro de pelaje corto, figura estilizada y expresión de extraña profundidad.

—Me diste un susto de muerte —le dijo Hiccup, sonriendo débilmente—. Por un segundo, creí que…

Pero no pudo terminar. El gato saltó sobre él, sobresaltándolo y cayó hacia atrás sobre su trasero con el gato sobre su pecho.

El golpe había sido doloroso, no tanto como sentir las garras del felino encajándose en su piel.

—¿Pero qué…? —pronunció sorprendido, pero se quedó callado al ver al felino tan cerca de su rostro.

Una lengua rugosa lamió lentamente su mentón, donde estaba una cicatriz que se había hecho de bebé (más bien, que Camicazi le había hecho por jugar con él bebé a los piratas), y los ojos verdes se conectaron con tanta insistencia con los suyos, como sólo había ocurrido cuando _él_ estaba vivo.

—Toothless… —murmuró sin saber por qué.

El gato pareció reaccionar al oírlo, y restregó su rostro contra la mejilla izquierda de Hiccup, pero más que comodidad, reaccionó con agresividad. Hiccup se movió tan rápido que de no ser por sus innatos reflejos, el gato se hubiera llevado un buen golpe.

—No… no… —farfulló Hiccup, con los ojos desorbitados y el corazón latiendo por mil.

El gato volvió a él, moviéndose elegantemente en sus cuatro patas, casi como si con su caminar lo retara. Y eso trajo más recuerdos a la mente de Hiccup. Recuerdos de un muchacho de su edad con cabellos negros, piel morena y electrizantes ojos verdes.

Sus besos… sus promesas… sus caricias…

Sin embargo, las memorias de perpetua entrega llevaron también otras.

Llantos, dolor, golpes… Hiccup rompiendo con Toothless después de su último ataque de celos, en el que casi había matado a Stormfly (una vieja amiga) por hablarle…

Hiccup siendo ayudado por sus compañeros de clase, que trataban de detener a Toothless para que dejara de golpearlo… Si no hubiesen estado ahí Tuffnut y Hookfang, estaría muerto…

A Toothless entrando a su casa, amenazando a Heather (su madre) con un cuchillo, después de haberle roto un brazo a Camicazi y haber dejado a su padre (Snotlout) con una herida profunda en el hombro…

Luego, disparos, confusión, policía…

Después de eso, Hiccup estuvo en terapia por diez meses.

Lo que costó superar fue el último juramento que Toothless le dijera…

_«No importa cómo, no importa cuándo… ¡Vendré por ti, Hiccup!»_

La respuesta formulada por su ágil mente fue clara, verdadera… horrible.

Miró al gato de nuevo, ya no como algo animal, sino como a un humano.

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, preso del pánico y con el golpe de los recuerdos torciéndose en su frágil memoria.

Ahora sí, corrió con todas sus fuerzas, como si se le fuese la vida en ello.

Cruzó la calle.

Un auto pasaba por ahí.

El choque contra su cuerpo fue fatal.

Sangre quedó dispersa por todos lados, su cráneo con una enorme cortada y sus pupilas perdieron brillo.

Camicazi, que había oído el grito de su hermano, fue la primera en llegar al lugar de los hechos, donde varias personas rodeaban el lugar cuchicheando sobre el infortunado sucedo del heredero de los Haddock.

—¡Hiccup! —dijo ella, yendo hasta donde él.

Una sombra la detuvo.

El gato negro estaba sobre el cuerpo del chico, cerca de su pecho, agazapado.

Camicazi se quedó quieta, impactada por la imagen que sólo sus ojos podían percibir.

Pues ella no veía un gato negro.

No.

Ahí, al lado del cuerpo de su hermano, estaba Toothless.

Cumpliendo una promesa.

Como siempre.

* * *

**Lilith:** _Fastidiccup_, es una combinación de _Fastidio_ y _Hiccup._ Esto de Dark!Toothless me encanta, eso mi placer vicioso.

**Sinceramente, Abel Lacie Kiryû.**


	2. Protector

**Disclaimer:** How to Train Your Dragon no me pertenece. Es propiedad intelectual de Cressilda Cowell, y animada por el estudio DreamWorks.

**Aclaración:** Esta serie de drabbles responde al Mini-Reto "Convierte a un personaje en gato" de Caldo de Toothcup para el Alma.

**Advertencias:** Modern AU. Muerte de un personaje.

**Pareja:** _Hiccup II/Furious, Ruffnut/Furious. Ruffnut/Hiccup II._

**Lilith:** ¡A expandir la variedad de este fandom! Esto no es nada romántico, eh, nada de romance cargado.

**Disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

**-0-0-0-0-**

**Capítulo Dos**

**Protector**

**-0-0-0-0-**

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

"_La libertad es el único objetivo digno del sacrificio de la vida de los hombres_".

—Simón Bolívar.

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Tenía que correr.

Rápido.

Ahora.

Sus perseguidores estaban cerca, casi pisándole los talones.

Su atlético cuerpo sorteaba los obstáculos de las destruidas calles del barrio Hooligans, saltando con gracia las bardas derrumbadas y se escurría por los huecos de las casas en penumbras. No importaba que el camino fuera difícil, podía arreglárselas fácilmente.

De pronto, antes de pasar por una esquina, se detuvo y asomó su cabeza para verificar que los Centinelas no estuvieran por ahí.

Suspiró con alivio.

Al parecer, ellos seguían en el Sector 4.

Un maullido en su oreja le hizo girar el rostro y sonreír suavemente,

—Ya casi llegamos —dijo con voz baja, acariciando una de las mullidas orejitas del gato oscuro con impresionantes ojos topacios. Otro maullido se escuchó, esta vez de recelo—. Lo sé, no te gusta la comida que cocina Ruffnut… —el gato achicó los ojos—. ¡Está bien! Tampoco te agrada ella.

Cuando Hiccup notó que no había peligro, salió de su escondite, recorriendo la desolada calle de casas vacías y jardines muertos. Llevaba consigo un saco lleno de patatas y algunos tomates, que había robado de la huerta "ultra-protegida" de los Hofferson, el clan que regía con puño de hierro el empobrecido país de Berk. No había sido fácil, tenían habilidosos guardianes custodiando la fructífera huerta, pues era el deseo prohibido de la poca gente pobre que vivía en Hooligan.

De no ser porque Camicazi le enseñó a escabullirse en silencio, abrir cerrojos y robar, Hiccup II no habría podido sobrevivir por mucho tiempo; su éxito también se debía al gato negro que le servía de detector de peligros, su nariz, oído y visión eran mejores que los de cualquier otro felino. Hiccup lo había adoptado cuando tenía diez años, justo a la mitad de una redada donde Camicazi había muerto (joven, realmente. Ella tenía 32 años esa vez, y él sólo 12), al encontrarlo agazapado en una orilla de un callejón. Lo había llamado Furious, en honor a la personalidad que mostraba cuando se arrojaba sobre la cara de los guardias para arañarlos y morderlos.

Llegaron a la entrada de una choza derrumbada, donde se podía apreciar la tenue luz de una vela en el interior y el vapor del agua siendo hervida.

Hiccup corrió sin más preámbulos la cortina que fungía como puerta.

El olor a Lycoris fue captado por su nariz y una sonrisa cariñosa apareció en sus labios al ver a su hermana menor torcer sus delgados labios, tratando de mantener la pequeña fogata encendida. Admiró la delgada figura, vestida con un pantalón café roto de las rodillas, blusa blanca ennegrecida y una chaqueta borgoña cosida por todos lados, y luego el rostro con manchas de mugre. Era difícil mantenerse limpio cuando el agua era más necesaria para beber que para bañarse. Afortunadamente, llovía demasiado y podía aprovecharlo.

—Lo tuyo no es el fuego, Ruff —apremió él, tomando algo de la madera vieja y con termitas de una de las paredes y arrojándola al fuego ante la mirada inquisitiva de su hermana. Hiccup sólo se encogió de hombros, indicando que de todos modos ya no serviría para mantener las ruinas de su choza.

Furious bajó de su hombro para ir hacia la pequeña caja, llena de retazos de tela vieja y aserrín, acurrucándose con elegancia.

Fue entonces que Ruffnut pudo darle la bienvenida correctamente.

Avanzó hasta Hiccup II y lo rodeó con sus brazos, enterrando su cabeza en su pecho y aspirando con calma el aroma familiar, sin importarle las maltratadas ropas y el ligero olor a sudor. Habían pasado tres días desde que se despidió (pues siempre que iba por comida era una despedida), y ahora que estaba de vuelta podría volver a dormir.

—Cuando me abrazas así, hasta pienso que sí me quieres —mencionó él con ternura, peinando su corto cabello rubio con los dedos.

—Tonto —dijo ella, soltándolo y golpeando con suavidad su mano, llevando una suya al mismo lugar.

Hiccup sabía que Ruffnut odiaba que acariciara su cabello. Antes, eso no era problema. Amaba el cabello de su hermana, rubio como el suyo tal vez un poco más cenizo, largo, suave, amarrado en tres trenzas grandes (una por él, otra por ella y otra por Camicazi) y dos pequeñas (una por Furious y otra por su mascota fallecida, una serpiente que se había llamado Barf). Había sido una lástima que tuviera que cortarlo al huir de los Centinelas, cuando una de sus trenzas quedó atrapada entre los escombros.

Hiccup extrañaba eso.

—Has traído suficiente para comer por una semana —dijo Ruffnut, cuando había sacado las verduras del saco roído. Metió algunas patatas al agua hirviendo, mientras Hiccup comenzó a machacar algunos tomates para usarlos como condimentos—. Snotlout y Dagur murieron, Hiccup. los agarraron los Centinelas cuando trataron de saltar la barda…

Hiccup no se sorprendió, ni reaccionó con asombro. Desde los 15 años dejó de mostrar el dolor que causaba la pérdida de sus amigos, se había vuelto insensible para soportar el día a día y mantener a salvo a su hermana y a Furious.

—También Gobber… cuando trató de huir por la carretera abandonada —comentó Ruffnut, acostumbrada al silencio de su hermano—. Y… _él_ estaba ahí.

La mandíbula de Hiccup se tensó por un segundo, y Ruffnut le miró de reojo cautelosamente. Incluso Furious había levantado su cabecita para seguir el hilo de conversación de los hermanos.

—Lo suponía —dijo Hiccup II, suspirando cansado y pasando su mano por entre sus cabellos. Se sentó en el incómodo sofá, cerca de la chimenea. Furious saltó a su regazo y él comenzó a acariciarlo.

Ruffnut dejó el estofado de patatas con agua con ligero sabor a tomate en el fuego, y fue donde su hermano, sin importarle la mirada molesta del felino. Se acomodó a su lado y recargó su cabeza en el hueco del cuello.

—¿Te sigue molestando? —preguntó ella, con la mirada perdida en el escaso fogón—. Porque a mí ya no. No, desde hace años… ya no siento nada por él. Murió para mí cuando nos dejó por servir a los Hofferson.

—Quisiera recuperarme como tú, Ruff —dijo Hiccup—, pero eras pequeña todavía. Tus recuerdos sobre _él_ no están completos…

Ruffnut Haddock lo miró entonces. El cielo rebelde de ella se enfrentó al brillo sobrenatural de los zafiros de él.

—Por eso mismo lo odié antes —musitó—. Porque eres mi hermano, Hiccup. Odio cualquier cosa que te haga daño. Odio a los Hofferson. Odio esta ciudad. Odio a los Centinelas… —acarició las mejillas del joven rubio—… y odio a Grimbeard por haber intentado matarte.

Él sonrió con desgana, casi a fuerzas. Eso había pasado hace tanto, pero seguía doliendo.

—¿Entonces, odias a Furious también? —retó con media sonrisa.

Ruffnut torció sus labios.

—No, sólo me parece un gato amargado y gordo —contestó con sinceridad, ganando un resoplido del gato.

Hiccup se divirtió al ver la batalla de miradas entre ambos.

—Vamos, esto debe ser una reunión alegre y…

De pronto, un estallido estruendoso se escuchó en las cercanías. De inmediato, los hermanos Haddock corrieron a apagar el fuego y a ocultar el olor del estofado sinsabor. Quitaron la tabla en una de las corroídas paredes y se metieron en el pequeño hueco ahí, guardando silencio y esperando.

Tres explosiones seguidas continuaron.

Ruffnut se aferró con fuerza al brazo de Hiccup.

Nunca antes las explosiones habían sido tan cerca de su hogar.

Otra explosión, esta vez afuera de su casa, los obligó a salir de su escondite.

Entre la neblina de polvo, Hiccup tomó la mano de su hermana mientras ella cargaba al gato. No había nada que pensar, los habían encontrado.

Luces del cielo los alumbraron, desorientándolos momentáneamente, pero el maullido alerta de Furious los trajo de vuelta y ambos sabían que tenían que correr ya, para escapar de las criaturas voladoras similares a calamares con bulbos punzantes en las puntas de sus tentáculos, que usaban para inyectar ácido corrosivo en sus víctimas.

Eran los Centinelas de los Hofferson. Su encargo era deshacerse de las pestes que poblaban los barrios bajos. Era la más efectiva máquina de matar.

Hiccup sabía que no tendrían oportunidad si no corrían con todas sus fuerzas.

Era una suerte que Camicazi los hubiera entrenado para ser veloces; la mujer había sido una ex general de las tropas de Astrid Hofferson, además de ser su amante. Entonces, cuando Astrid dio el golpe de estado, Camicazi la había abandonado, pues no estaba de acuerdo en la meta de su pareja. Después de su destierro, se encontró con Hiccup II, robando _patéticamente_, según ella, algunos trozos de pan para que Ruffnut comiera.

De este modo, adoptó temporalmente a los dos hermanos Haddock y los había entrenado.

Ahora, Hiccup usaba todas sus habilidades para escapar de los cientos de Centinelas que se aglutinaban en el cielo oscuro, las luces de sus ojos brillaban como estrellas y el sonido de sus tentáculos rompía la tranquilidad de la noche.

—¡Más rápido! —gritó Hiccup a su hermana, esquivando a una de las monstruosas criaturas por poco.

—¡Voy tan rápido como puedo! —se quejó Ruffnut agachándose justo cuando uno de los bulbos corrosivos le iba a dar en el rostro—. ¡Maldito Furious! ¡Si no comieras tantas ratas, no estarías tan pesado!

Furious maulló indignado y se removió para saltar al hombro de Hiccup.

—¿A dónde iremos, Hiccup? —preguntó Ruffnut Haddock, apresurándose por las calles desiertas.

—¡Al muro posterior! —gritó en respuesta—. ¡Es nuestra única salida!

—Pero… —quiso decir, pero la carrera por su vida la detuvo.

Los Centinelas estaban cada vez más cerca. El horrible sonido de sus movimientos les helaba la sangre. El olor putrefacto de la cavidad bucal llena de colmillo chuecos les causaban nauseas, algunos Centinelas devoraban a las personas y las masticaban vivas.

—¡Por aquí! —dijo Hiccup, tomando un atajo en una de las alcantarillas.

La abrió y cayeron al sistema de cloacas con el pestilente aroma de aguas residuales y lleno de ratas y de esqueletos de quienes fallecían en la inmundicia. Los Centinelas no tardarían nada en hacer trizas el concreto de la calle para entrar, así que se apresuraron en buscar la salida más cercana, la que los llevaría al muro. A pesar de estar en penumbras, Hiccup obedecía los maullidos de Furious, que utilizaba su aguda visión y sentido del olfato para encontrar una apertura.

El gato saltó del hombro de Hiccup II hacia una de las orillas de la cloaca, moviéndose rápido sobre sus patitas y llegando hasta unas escaleras de metal.

—¡Bien hecho, Furious! —apremió Hiccup.

Incluso en la desesperación, el gato sonrió.

Hiccup subió por las escaleras seguido de Ruffnut. El ruido de concreto quebrándose a la distancia les hizo darse cuenta que los Centinelas habían entrado justo cuando ellos salían.

El aire exterior fue una recompensa a sus pulmones.

En el exterior, Hiccup se dio cuenta que faltaban unos treinta metros para llegar al muro posterior. Éste estaba hecho de bakelita pura, uno de los materiales más resistentes y duros del mundo. Astrid había cercado todo el barrio Hooligan con el muro, haciendo que fuera imposible salir o entrar. Por muchos años, las personas murieron en sus intentos por alcanzar a pasar la barda de quince metros, pero no eran tan ágiles como para lograrlo sin que los Centinelas los atraparan.

Hiccup Haddock II sabía que sólo tenían una oportunidad.

Había querido esperar a que Ruffnut fuera más alta para sortear el obstáculo mejor, pero la circunstancia actual lo impidió. Así que debían hacerlo bien a la primera.

No sabía qué era lo que les deparaba fuera, en los terrenos desconocidos en los que ni Astrid Hofferson se aventuraba a ir, pero era mejor que morir por ser devorado o ser reducido con ácido a nada.

El muro era casi difícil de escalar, y ambos usaron la tela de sus chaquetas para hacer una liana lo bastante resistente para sostenerlos. Ruffnut agarró una piedra y la ató a uno de los extremos para arrojarlo sobre la barda. Fueron cinco intentos antes de que quedara afianzada de algo.

—Listo —dijo Ruffnut, verificando la tensión—. Por fin nos largaremos de este lugar. Aunque lamento que nuestra cena se haya arruinado.

La certeza de que la pesadilla terminaría provocó que ambos se olvidaran por un segundo de la persecución.

—Cuando seamos libres, conseguiré algunos duraznos para ti —pronunció él. Furious gruñó demandante—. Para ti también, creo que por fin pondré en práctica mis habilidades de pesca.

Ruffnut no pudo evitar sonreír.

Hasta gotas de sangre salpicaron su rostro.

Un bulbo enorme había atravesado la clavícula izquierda de su hermano, emanando ácido y quemando la piel blanca.

—¡Hiccup! —gritó ella, tomando un oxidado tubo cercano y propinando un golpe que aturdió ligeramente a la bestia.

Hiccup aulló de dolor ante el ácido deshaciendo su piel, y Ruffnut lo sostuvo apenas. Furious se colocó frente a ellos, erizándose, enfrentando solo al grupo de Centinelas que los había encontrado.

Las luces de sus ojos demoníacos brillaban atentas ante las figuras de ambos hermanos y el valiente felino.

Hiccup sabía que estaba perdido. Miró a su hermana, aferrada a su brazo sano y luego al gato frente a él…

Cierto, ahora recordaba, ese día era el cumpleaños de esos dos.

El mismo día.

Por eso había ido a la huerta Hofferson, para ver si podía conseguir algunas frutas para su hermana, y robar algunos arenques para Furious.

Pero sólo había podido recoger patatas y tomates… habría reído por la pésima broma de no estar agonizando por el ácido.

Volvió a concentrarse en su hermana y en Furious… ¡Cuántas cosas habían vivido juntos! Todavía recordaba lo feliz que había sido al ver la carita pecosa de Ruffnut al nacer, tan inocente y frágil. O cuando Furious lo protegió de los guardias Hofferson, mostrando su valentía a pesar de ser un animalito.

Los amaba. Sí, lo hacía, con todo su corazón.

La decisión no fue difícil.

—Vete, Ruffnut —musitó, sosteniendo su hombro sangrante, el ácido comenzando a devorar la carne de su mano.

Ella le miró con los ojos como platos.

—¡No digas estupideces! —espetó con consternación. De nuevo, ojos azules enfrentándose—. ¡Siempre estaremos juntos! Lo prometimos, ¿recuerdas? ¡No te dejaré aquí!

Furious maulló en acuerdo, sin volver su carita.

—¡No hay tiempo para esto! —acotó Hiccup con furia—. Debes salir de aquí.

—¡Pero!

—¡RUFFNUT, ESCÚCHAME! —Hiccup nunca gritaba así, por lo que ella calló al instante. Los ojos azules de su hermano la miraron de tal forma que siempre lo recordaría—. Nadie puede sobrevivir a la inyección de un Centinela. Si los entretengo, podrás salir sin problemas. Creo que duraré lo suficiente para ganar tiempo.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, cuando vio lágrimas caer.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? —preguntó sorbiendo la nariz—. Primero, mamá. Después, lo de Grimbeard. Camicazi, Snotlout, Dagur… todos. ¡Es injusto!

Él sonrió con suavidad.

—Si logras sobrevivir, esas muertes y la vida no habrán sido en vano —dijo él, acariciando su mejilla—. ¿No te lo he dicho antes, verdad? Me gustas más con el cabello corto.

Y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios.

—Adiós, Ruffnut. Si existe la reencarnación, me gustaría volver a ser tu hermano —comentó, y le dio la espalda—. ¡Ahora, vete!

Le tomó más de lo que creía, pero Ruffnut, aun llorando, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a trepar por la liana.

—Bien —musitó Hiccup, mareado por la pérdida de sangre—. Supongo que este es mi final… qué mal, me hubiera gustado tener sexo con alguien antes. Debí haber aprovechado cuando Camicazi quería iniciarme.

Furious gruñó ante los Centinelas, y Hiccup se maravilló de su mascota. Ese gato tenía más coraje y decisión que muchos hombres, casi parecía uno de esos dragones legendarios de los cuentos que le contaba a Ruffnut antes de ir a dormir.

—Cierto —comentó con voz tambaleante—, la oferta no era para Ruffnut solamente.

Tomó al gato por sorpresa, y a pesar de que las garras se encajaron en su piel cuando descubrió su intención, Hiccup usó sus últimas fuerzas para arrojarlo del otro lado.

—¡Cuida a mi hermana, Furious! —gritó antes de correr directamente hacia los Centinelas, su cabello rubio ondeando con el viento y sus ojos azules centelleando determinación.

No dejaría que tocaran a sus seres queridos.

* * *

Ruffnut Haddock escuchó el final de su hermano al otro lado del muro, permaneciendo quieta y silenciosa, sintiendo la humedad de la repentina lluvia que azotaba. Oía los maullidos desesperados de Furious por escalar de nuevo el muro para ir ayudar a Hiccup, para salvarlo. Casi parecía que lloraba, y Ruffnut hubiera podido burlarse de él, si no estuviera haciendo lo mismo.

Nunca había sido una de esas chicas lloronas. Hiccup había necesitado que ella estuviera centrada y tenía que ser fuerte para él, pero ahora que no estaba, pensó que estaba bien hacerlo.

Llorar por todos los años en que se estuvo reprimiendo.

Gritar hasta que su garganta ardiera.

Patear y soltar puñetazos a los árboles cercanos, aunque se lastimara con ello.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó.

Esto no habría sucedido si Astrid Hofferson hubiera aceptado el tratado de paz con los demás países. Entonces, Camicazi no hubiera muerto, ni Dagur, ni Gobber, ni Snotlout. Su madre seguiría con vida, y no habría muerto abandonada por un esposo que buscaba fama y gloria. Y Hiccup seguiría vivo.

La furia sustituyó la tristeza en sus ojos, y adquirieron el profundo sentimiento de rencor determinante.

Ahora que era libre, sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Miró el camino boscoso frente a ella y supo que volvería de nuevo al barrio Hooligan, pero esa vez sería diferente.

Ganaría poder, se volvería fuerte y terminaría con la dictadura de los Hofferson.

Oyó un ronroneo.

Miró abajo. Era Furious.

—No tienes por qué quedarte —dijo—. Aunque Hiccup te lo pidiera, puedes dejarme si quieres.

Pero los irises topacios revelaron la misma idea que se gestaba en su cabeza.

No era venganza. Sería justicia. Aunque, viéndolo desde otra perspectiva, eran la cara de la misma moneda.

Ruffnut cargó al gato, acariciando su mojado pelaje tupido y empezando a caminar por el sendero que la llevaría a poner en jaque mate a los Hofferson.

—Por cierto, Furious —llamó Ruffnut—, feliz cumpleaños.

* * *

**Lilith:** Segundo drabble, y segunda vez que mato a un Hiccup :B… No es mi culpa, ellos se prestan a que los mate u.u xD. Y si se pregunta por Furious, no está gordo, sólo que a Ruffnut le fascina molestarlo con su peso. Espero que el siguiente sea más de su agrado.

**Sinceramente, Abel Lacie Kiryû. **


	3. Regalo

**Disclaimer:** How to Train Your Dragon no me pertenece. Es propiedad intelectual de Cressilda Cowell, y animada por el estudio DreamWorks.

**Aclaración:** Esta serie de drabbles responde al Mini-Reto "Convierte a un personaje en gato" de Caldo de Toothcup para el Alma.

**Advertencias:** Modern AU.

**Pareja:** _Hiccup I/Wodensfang._

**Lilith:** Será corto. Esto nació cuando mi gato me hizo lo mismo y me dije: ¡Tengo que hacerlo con alguno de los Hiccup! Así que, he aquí el resultado :D. Por cierto, el color de Wodensfang fue por el dibujo que una chica en el grupo subió hace tiempo.

**Disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

**-0-0-0-0-**

**Capítulo Tres**

**El Regalo Perfecto**

**-0-0-0-0-**

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

"_Es costumbre muy inoportuna de los gatitos (como observó una vez Alicia) que, sea lo que les digas, siempre ronronean_."

—Lewis Carroll.

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I se despertó esa mañana gracias a la oportuna intervención de Wodensfang, un gato blanco con brillantes ojos turquesas. El minino tocó con su patita la barbilla del joven de veintidós años, provocando cosquillas y que se removiera entre risitas.

—Miau —otra vez, su patita tocó su mejilla, pero no obtuvo una buena respuesta.

—D'jame door… —bostezó—… mir…

Pero Wodensfang no se rendiría fácilmente, y trepando con agilidad por las sabanas, llegó hasta el oído de Hiccup, mordisqueando suavemente el contorno blandito.

Un quejido delicado se oyó.

El gato esbozó un gesto similar a una sonrisa y siguió su juego, hasta que logró que despertara por completo.

—¡Bien! —dijo Hiccup sentándose en la cama—. ¡Dioses, Woden! Desearía que no fueras tan madrugador…

El gatito ladeó su cabeza como si no lo comprendiera.

Hiccup casi se ríe.

—Ni siquiera en mi cumpleaños me dejas dormir otro ratito —se talló los parpados con pereza—. A lo mejor quieres verme morir de cansancio, ¿verdad?

Wodensfang negó, y luego se bajó de la cama para ir a buscar algo que había dejado en el suelo.

Hiccup estaba demasiado ido tratando de que su cerebro se activara con normalidad, por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando el gato había regresado dando saltitos alegres con algo en la boca.

Fue hasta que sintió algo húmedo en su mano que reaccionó.

Miró por reflejo, encontrándose con una desagradable sorpresa.

—¡No otra vez! —exclamó agitando su mano y tirando el ratón destripado que Wodensfang le había traído como regalo.

Y mientras Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I recogía el ratón con una servilleta y lo tiraba al bote de basura, Wodensfang había ido por una lagartija, que había cazado por si a su dueño no le hubiera gustado el ratón.

Sólo esperaba que la lagartija fuera mejor, sino lo era, suponía que el pichón o la cuchara servirían para compensarlo.

* * *

**Lilith: **¡Eso es todo! Ojalá les haya gustado. Al principio, pensé en ser tierna, pero terminé escribiendo todo lo contrario :B

**Sinceramente, Abel Lacie Kiryû.**


End file.
